Wedding bells
by HellFlames62
Summary: Five years after the events of The Return it is Yugi and Atem's wedding day. A day which is filled with love and sweetness. Yugi remembers the day when Atem had proposed to him and can't wait for him to be married to the love of his life. DISCLAIMER I don't own YuGiOh nor it's characters. Also this is Yaoi BOY x BOY If you don't like then don't read.


HF62: So after finishing The Return I really wanted to write a wedding for Atem and Yugi.

Kira: And here it is! :D

Kikyo: We hope you enjoy it! ^.^

HF62: A quick disclaimer; I don't own YuGiOh nor its characters (Though if I did...ALL OF THE SHIPS!)

Kira: Cookies for all! *Gives out cookies*

HF62: COOKIES! *catches five and runs away* SKREEEEEEEEE!

Kikyo: *Sighs* Any way. Without further ado, Wedding Bells

Yugi patted his white tuxedo as he looked into the mirror, he was getting ready for his big day. Finally, the day where he and Atem would be married. While lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Anzu, Joey, Tristan and Duke knock on the door and then entering. It wasn't until he was pulled out from his thoughts when Joey hook lined him, placing his arm around Yugi's shoulder. "You look amazin' Yug!"

Anzu giggled as she approached the two. "You look very handsome in that tux. I am sure Atem will be drooling at the alter when he sees you."

At hearing Anzu's comment Tristan let out a hearty laugh. "Yup and if he doesn't then I swear there is something wrong with him. I mean, looking like that, there isn't a man, or woman, alive who wouldn't want to devour you." Duke gently elbowed Tristan's side, which made the other give him a sheepish smile. "Sorry Duke, but I'm right." A teasing grin graced Tristan's lips as he looked to Duke. "Don't think I didn't notice the way you looked at Yugi just now."

Duke chuckled and then nodded. "I hate to say it, but; you're right. Yugi, you're looking ravishing and it is as my beloved said; Atem would be mad to say no to you."

Joey chuckled and took his arm off of Yugi's shoulders and wrapped his arms around Anzu's waist. He then looked to Yugi, a blissful smile on his face. "We're so happy for you and Atem, Yug. Anzu and I know how much this means to you two."

Tristan followed suit from Joey and snaked his arms around Duke's waist and placed his left hand over Duke's and kissed the other's ring finger, on which was a simple gold band with a small Dimond on it. "Yeah. Finally, Domino city legalised same sex marriages. Me and Duke ran to the registry office and got officially married, though we are still waiting to have the ceremony."

Yugi smiled as he looked to his married friends. "It feels like only yesterday since we were in school and talking about the future." He looked to Joey and Anzu. "You both were anything but romantic interests. Anzu was going to go to New York to pursue her dancing career, and Joey you were taking care of your sister, and had a massive crush on Mai. Now here you both are, married. Anzu, you have your dancing studio, and Joey you're a great mechanic and have repaired celebrities cars." Yugi then looked over to Tristan and Duke. "You and Duke used to hate each other and both of you had the world's biggest crush on Joey's sister, both of you competing against each other to see who would win her first. Yet that had brought the two of you together and now you were the first gay couple to be legally wed in Domino city."

Duke looked up at Tristan, who was looking down at the other, both their gazes were full of love and adoration for each other and then the two kissed. It was quick and chaste and when they pulled away they smiled and chuckled.

Anzu and Joey looked at each other and chuckled. "Yugi is right. I never thought for a second that I would date you, never mind being married to you. But I am very happy and proud to be called 'Mrs Wheeler'." At first Joey looked like he was about to cry out of happiness, but he then spun Anzu, dipped her and kissed her.

When he pulled her back up and held her he smiled and held her tightly. "I love you, Anzu and I have been the luckiest man alive ever since you said yes."

Yugi smiled as he watched his friends being happy and telling each other how much they cared for each other. He then walked out of his room and into Joey's room, he let out a happy sigh, sat down in one of the seats and gazed out of the window, up at the clear blue sky. It had been five years since Atem had returned and remembered Yugi and three years since Atem proposed to the teen when they were on their two-year anniversary date. Yugi smiled lovingly as he remembered that day.

Yugi stood in front of his closet and stared at all of his clothes. He had no idea what to wear for his anniversary date with Atem, though he knew that his Egyptian counterpart would think that he was beautiful in whatever he wore. But that didn't mean that Yugi wanted to pick some clothes and half ass it; it was an anniversary date after all. The teen let out a small sigh as he looked over his clothes again and then noticed the tank top that he used to wear, on top of the tank top was his old leather choker. Yugi smiled and pulled out the clothes, along with his old high school blazer. The small teen pulled on his pants, placing his two leather belts over the blue fabric, making sure to put one on normally and the other one on at an angle. He then slipped the black tank top on and placed the studded leather choker on his neck, smiling at the nostalgic feeling of the cold leather on his warm skin. He then put on his old leather bracelets and his old blazer, he was a little sad that it still fitted him perfectly. Yugi gave a soft chuckle when he looked into his mirror. He looked exactly the same as he had three years ago. No, his appearance hadn't changed from when he first solved the puzzle…well he had gotten a little taller, but that was a given.

Yugi looked up at his clock and his amethyst eyes widened. "Oh shoot! If I don't leave now I'll be late." With that the teen took off the blazer and placed a black leather jacket on, left his apartment and then ran down the street, desperate to catch his train.

Once at the park Yugi bent down, placed his hands on his knees and tried to regain his breath, his chest visibly raising and falling with each laboured breath. After a moment Yugi's breathing had returned to normal and he stood up straight, his amethyst eyes scanning the park. He had arrived early, but he was sure that Atem would have shown up early as well. Just as he had thought that the teen noticed the familiar multicolour of Atem's hair and ran over. "Atem!"

Said Egyptian turned around and smiled lovingly at Yugi. "Aibou." His baritone voice was soft like silk and sweet as honey, which made it very hard for Yugi to not turn into a puddle of goo right there and then.

"Have you been waiting long?" The teen sweetly smiled as he stood in front of Atem, his cheeks slightly flushed.

Atem gently cupped Yugi's cheek and stroked his soft skin with his thumb. "I haven't. But I would wait eons if it meant that I could see you, Aibou." At hearing the Egyptian's words Yugi's face turned a dark red, making him look more akin to a beet root. Atem gave a soft chuckle at Yugi's reactions. "So cute."

The teen turned his head away and slightly pouted. "Shut up." His voice was soft and only just above a whisper so Atem didn't really hear what he had said due to the busy park. But he could guess what it was and let out another chuckle, which made Yugi look at him, his pout instantly disappearing when he saw Atem's smiling face. "I really do love you."

Atem instantly stopped laughing and looked to Yugi, his red eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Yugi had told him that he loved him, but never when they were in public, despite Atem's best efforts to get the teen to proclaim his love with his own confession of love for the smaller. A huge smile played on the Egyptian's tanned lips and he enveloped Yugi in a warm embrace. "I love you too, Yugi." At first Yugi was taken aback by Atem's public display of affection, but then began to stop caring that there were people looking at them, some judging and others approving. During that moment there was only him and Atem. Yugi smiled and returned the hug, even giving Atem a tighter hug, pulling the other closer to him.

The two stayed like that for a couple of moments and they could have stayed like that for the rest of their lives, but they were pulled out from their own world by a few people coughing. Atem gave a sheepish smile to the cougher and then lightly kissed Yugi's forehead and then pulled away from the small teen. Yugi smiled as he touched his forehead, a small blush played on his cheeks. Atem held out his hand to the other. "Shall we?" Yugi nodded, took Atem's hand and laced their fingers together, an act that didn't go unnoticed by Atem, as a blush played on his cheeks, but his tanned features hid it.

The pair walked about the park, taking in the clear blue sky, the lush green grass and all the different aromas emitting from the many different flowers that had been lovingly planted in flower beds that were scattered all around the park. Yugi smiled and then noticed a crepe van parked outside one of the exits. He gently tugged on Atem's hand and mustered up the cutest look he could summon. "Can we stop for a bite?"

Atem gave the teen a warm smile as he gazed lovingly at him. "Of course, Aibou." Atem led Yugi over to the van and then looked back to him when they were right at the order opening. "Pick whatever you want. This is my treat."

Yugi's amethyst eyes lit up with happiness as they scanned over the menu, the orbs settling on the house special that served two. A smile tugged at the teen's lips as he imagined him and Atem eating the crepe, being all lovey-dovey. He didn't care what others would think nor did he care about their piercing, judgemental gazes and he knew that his Egyptian counterpart really didn't care, all that matter to them was each other.

After a few moments Yugi pressed the little bell, it sounded with a high ting and then the van owner appeared. He gave the two a warm smile. "What can I get you boys?"

"Can we get the house special?" Yugi chirped.

"Just the one? Wouldn't you both like to go back to your girlfriends with the house special?" The vendor's tone was soft and kind, he had clearly not noticed that the two were a couple…Well that was until Atem walked behind Yugi and hugged the smaller from behind, to which the vendor's eyes widened and he bowed his head slightly. "I'm so sorry!"

Atem let out a small chuckle. "It's fine. I know that this society is still getting used to the notion of two men dating." With that the vendor gave the two a sheepish smile and began making the crepes and after a few moments the mouth watering scent of crepes caressed Yugi's nose, making the teen smile even more. The former pharaoh noticed this and chuckled softly; truly Yugi was the cutest person alive.

The vendor plated the crepes, topped with whipped cream, freshly cut strawberries and chocolate sauce. He then gave the two another warm smile and pointed to Yugi. "Could you present your left hand." He then pointed to Atem. "Could you present your right arm." The two nodded and did as requested. With that the vendor gently tied their wrists together with a red silky sash. He then placed the plate onto their bound hands, placing two sporks onto the paper plate. Atem was about to take out money to pay for the crepes but the vendor placed a hand up to stop him. "It's on the house. Enjoy the rest of your date."

"Thank you very much." Yugi chirped as he looked to Atem, a big loving smile on his face. Which the Egyptian was more than too happy to return with a loving smile of his own. With that the couple waved goodbye to the vendor and then walked over to a nearby bench.

Atem picked up a spork and was about to pick up a bit and bring it up to his mouth when Yugi lightly tugged his left hand away, gaining him the attention of the tanned other. Yugi smiled to him as he held out his spork that had some crepe on it and then Atem got it. He leaned down and eat off of Yugi's spork, he then got some crepe and fed it to Yugi, who was blushing a bit more than Atem. But then blushed more as after eating, there was some chocolate still on the spork and Atem licked it, Yugi's face turned dark red as he turned his gaze away, in an attempt to hide his face. The two continued like that, feeding each other and trying to make the other blush, with Atem being the winner as Yugi was easily flustered, though that was one of the things that the Egyptian found irresistibly cute.

Soon after the crepe was finished and Atem untied the sash, placing the empty paper plate and red sash into the bin. He walked back over to the bench and held out his hand to Yugi, who eagerly took it and entwined their fingers together and gave a gentle squeeze. Atem smiled as he thought. ' _Gods. I truly do adore Yugi.'_ He then retuned the squeeze with one of his own. The two continued walking side by side till they got to the end of the park, where Yugi had almost to let go of Atem's hand, albeit reluctantly. However, said teen held Yugi's hand tighter, his thumb gently rubbed the back of the other's hand. Yugi's head shot up and soft amethyst eyes met adoring red ones.

The smaller teen smiled and returned the squeeze and they walked out of the busy street, where some people were giving them judgmental glares, some held onto their children's hands and crossed the street and some were quietly cheering the couple for being so open about their relationship. However, most didn't care, they just raced through the streets; all too worried about getting to that next meeting or getting to work on time. The stares made Yugi feel a little uncomfortable, but there was a slight boost of his confidence as he had noticed some girls look at Atem and swoon, only to notice that his hand was entwined with Yugi's, to which they visibly looked upset. However, they then began to think of yaoi and they instantly approved. Now looking at the couple with huge smiles on their faces. One had even noticed Yugi looking over to them and gave the teen a thumb up, to which the teen blushed and quickly turned his head forward.

Moments passed and Yugi had begun to wonder where Atem was leading him, he had even trued to get the Egyptian to tell him, but nothing worked and his handsome, tanned face wasn't giving anything away. He tried asking again however this time, instead of just saying 'you'll see.' Atem turned around, his right hand cupped Yugi's cheek and he leaned down and stole the other's lips in a quick chaste kiss. That had worked as the teen's cheeks flushed and he became flustered. "What if other's saw?"

Atem shushed Yugi as he placed a slender finger onto the teen's rose lips. "I do not care what others think. I love you and wish to kiss you. If a man can walk down the streets and hold his girlfriend's hand, then I don't see why I can't hold my boyfriend's. Just because we are of the same gender does not mean that my love for you is any less than theirs." With that Atem gestured over to the straight couple, who were holding hands and cuddling.

Yugi smiled, placed his hand onto the other's cheek and gently turned his head back, so that soft amethyst eyes met sharp red ones. "I know and my love is none less either. But this is the society we live in. Though it does make me happy to hold your hand like this. Now, where are you taking me?"

At first the Egyptian had been taken aback by Yugi's honesty, but then he let out a chuckle and kissed Yugi's forehead. "You will see. Nice try though, ten for effort." Yugi giggled and continued to follow the taller.

They continued walking for a few more minutes and then, finally, Atem came to a stop. Yugi looked to the taller and then to the building. It was the game shop. Yugi then smiled fondly, he hadn't been for a few weeks and had began to miss the shop and his grandpa. Atem turned around, a smile of adoration played on his lips. "After you, Aibou."

Said teen nodded and walked into the shop where he was greeted by his grandpa. "Welcome back, Yugi."

"Gramps, its good to be back."

Solomon walked away from the counter and over to the teen. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave Yugi a warm smile. "Well, I have to go now. Thank you for taking care of the house while I am gone." Before Yugi could ask what the elder was talking about, Solomon picked up his luggage, put on his coat and left the shop, leaving Yugi and Atem standing in the middle of the game shop.

Yugi turned to Atem his expression giving away his confusion, to which he gained a small chuckle from the Egyptian. "Your grandfather asked if we could take care of the house while he went to Egypt to meet with my grandfather."

Yugi nodded. "He never mentioned anything about a holiday when I last saw him a few weeks ago."

Atem nervously. "Yes, well. My grandfather offered to pay for his flight and as always he would take care of his lodgings." He then took Yugi's hands and began walking into the house. "Now let us have some dinner, huh?" Just as Yugi was about to reply his stomach growled, which caused the smaller to blush and duck his head down. Atem chuckled. "I will take that as a yes. Now come." The tanned teen led Yugi into the dining room and pulled out a chair for him.

Yugi blinked and looked down to the seat and back to Atem. "What about making dinner?"

"I have that covered." The other said, his baritone voice was soft and as smooth as silk, though Yugi still raised an eyebrow, but gave a small smile and sat down.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now, please enjoy some wine and I will be back shortly." With that Atem walked over to the fridge, pulled out some ingredients; there was some onions, carrots and beef mince. He placed the cold ingredients down onto the counter and went over to the cupboards and took out a beef stock cube, spaghetti, olive oil, tomatoes, garlic and mushrooms. Atem then began cutting the vegetables with the precision of a professional chef. He cooked the mince, made the bolognaise sauce and it wasn't long until the mouth watering scent of spaghetti bolognaise.

Yugi sat there in awe as he watched his lover cook dinner. He didn't think that the taller knew how to cook, what with being filthy rich and all, especially since he thought that Kaiba took him out for dinner since they were cousins. The smaller had to admit it was nice to have dinner made for him for a change, since dating Atem he had made dinner for him whenever the other visited his house.

After a few more minutes flew by Atem gently placed down a white plate, filled with spaghetti bolognaise, in front of Yugi, who looked up to him, a huge smile on his face and a look of sheer amazement. "Atem this looks amazing and smells amazing! Thank you!"

Said teen chuckled as he dished out his own portion and sat down with the plate. "Just wait till you taste it."

"Itadakimasu." After that the two dug into their dinner, with Atem smiling all the while and as soon as Yugi took his first bit his taste buds were pleased as all of the flavours of the bolognaise hit him, the subtle onions, the faint garlic taste and the teen hadn't been too sure about the carrots, but they went well with the dish and had been cooked to perfection. Yugi almost found it hard to believe that Atem had cooked his dinner…with the other's first time cooking he burned everything to the bottom of the pan. It just showed him how hard the Egyptian had been working.

Finally, the two finished, with Yugi clearing his entire plate, a satisfied smile on his face. Atem let out another soft chuckle as he, again, realised how adorable his lover really was. He picked up his plate and Yugi's, took them to the sink and quickly rinsed them. He then turned over to the fridge and opened it. "I hope you left some room for dessert, Aibou."

"I always have room for dessert." The smaller chuckled as he moved in his seat, trying to see what Atem was taking out of the fridge. However, the Egyptian had made sure that his form was covering the dessert. Which was two chocolate lava cakes with a sprinkle of gold flakes. Though what Yugi didn't know was that his held another surprise other than the chocolate ganache.

Atem placed the dessert in front of Yugi, whose amethyst eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He knew that the rich could do anything but to actually eat a piece of gold. The teen giggled, which earned him a curious smile from his tall lover. "I was just thinking that rich people really do live it up, huh?"

The other's smile widened and had it been possible to fall in love with the same person all over again, then Atem knew that he had fallen in love with Yugi a million times by now. There was always something cute and lovable about the teen and Atem was so happy that Yugi was his. "I hope you enjoy it." With that Yugi nodded and tucked into the cake. Atem, however, waited. His sharp red eyes watching the smaller, waiting for Yugi to get to the very centre of the cake. It didn't take long and when his spoon hit something hard Yugi raised an eyebrow and began to remove the cake around, revealing a small wooden box.

The box itself was beautifully decorated with thin gold paint put on in the form of intricate little designs. On the box seemed a puzzle mechanism, for which Yugi knew that he would have to solve to open the box. He glanced up to Atem, who was looking at him, his gaze full of love and affection and a blissful smile on his face. The teen then looked back down to the box and began to solve the puzzle. The image revealing a picture of the millennium puzzle. Amethyst eyes widened more as the lid opened with a pop, signalling Atem to get out of his seat and walk over to the teen. He gently took the box out of Yugi's hand and knelt down on one knee. Yugi's eyes shone like real amethyst as they glazed with tears. "Yugi Muto. We have been to hell and back. We have saved the world and made a lot of great friends. Along the way I fell in love with you. With the way that you are always happy, the way that you will always help someone in need even when everyone else has left that person. But most of all I fell in love with a courageous young man who fought for me and fought to help me." He then gently took Yugi's hand in his own. "There was a lot of things that I couldn't do when we first met, there was a lot of things that I couldn't say due to my ghostly state. When I was reborn you never gave up on me. You were willing to fall in love with me all over again, to throw away our history together with a shot at a future together. I am honestly the happiest man both in the afterlife. Will you now make me the happiest man alive and do me the honour of becoming my life long partner?"

At hearing Atem's speech the tears fell from the teen's eyes, rolling down his flushed cheeks and onto the floor. Unable to say a reply, due to the tears, the teen nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Atem as he pushed himself out of his seat, making the Egyptian lose his balance and fall over. Before Atem could ask if that was a yes Yugi lifted his head and kissed Atem. He then pulled away, a huge smile on his face. "Yes."

The two had then spent the night holding each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other and telling the other how much they loved them.

Yugi was pulled out from his thoughts again when there was a knock on the door. The man opened the door and he noticed that it was his grandpa. Yugi gave the elder a warm smile and stepped aside so that he could walk into the room. Solomon had a warm smile of his own gracing his lips as he walked into the room and sat down. He motioned for Yugi to sit down on the seat across form him. The man nodded and did as instructed. "Yugi. I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would be wed. I am so happy that you have found your destined one and I'm even happier that it is Atem." At Solomon's words tears of joy rolled down Yugi's cheeks. The elder smiled and wiped away the tears. "Yugi, I am afraid that I can't walk you down the aisle."

The man's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because there is someone else here who would like the honours." With that the door slowly swung open with a low creak and amethyst eyes grew wider, almost to the size of dinner plates. Stood there was Yugi's mother, who was wearing a long light pink strapless dress with a sweet heart neck line and a white short cardigan with long sleeves Standing next to her was none other than Yugi's father. Yugi ran over to the two and enveloped them in a hug. Solomon smiled as he watched the heart-warming family reunion.

"Dad! Mom! You both made it!"

Yugi's mother patted Yugi's head, a warm, adoring smile on her face. "Of course, we made it. You're our darling son and it's your wedding."

Yugi's father placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "Your mother and I wouldn't have missed this day for the world." He then paused and gave a nervous smile. "I know you wanted your grandpa to walk you down the aisle, but could I do the honour of giving you away?"

Yugi gave a wide smile, the tears still cascading down his face. "Of course, dad. I would love it for you to be the one to give me away." Yugi noticed tears roll down his father's cheeks.

Yugi's mother gave out a small laugh as she wiped away the tears. "Aw, dear." She then looked to Yugi, a serine smile on her face. "Thank you, Yugi." At that moment her phone went off, as she went to answer she noticed the time. "Oh, its time to get you to the aisle."

Solomon stood up and walked over to the three, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's time for you to give Yugi away." The father nodded and held out his arm to Yugi, which the other was more than happy to take and then they all left the room. They helped Yugi into the limo and then drove off to the church.

Solomon noticed Yugi fidgeting, twiddling his thumbs. "Nervous?"

"Terrified." The younger responded.

At that Solomon let out a hearty laugh. "Just think; in a few moments you will be married to the man you love the most. Married to Atem."

In hearing his grandfather's words Yugi gave a warm smile. "I am really happy, but at the same time I'm scared that I might say something wrong. I mean Atem's whole family is going to be there; his father, grandfather and then there's his aunts, uncles and cousins."

Yugi's mother placed her hand on top of Yugi's own. "Everything will be fine." Her voice was soft and soothing and her words where exactly what Yugi had needed to hear then. "Now take a deep breath." He did as instructed and as he exhaled he found the nerves leave him.

"Thanks, mom." The woman smiled and then looked back to Yugi's father, who was looking out of the window, a happy smile on his face.

After a few minutes the limo came to a stop and when Yugi looked outside he noticed that they had arrived at the church where there were a lot of people standing outside; all wanting to see the grooms. At the sight of the people the nerves came back to Yugi, which Solomon had noticed and it was his turn to place his hand over the nervous man's. "Everything will be okay, Yugi. They are all out waiting to see you. Now lets show them how handsome you are." With that Solomon opened the door and walked out, holding his hand for Yugi, which the other quickly took and pulled himself out of the limo.

Yugi'a father held his hand out to his wife, helping her out of the limo. The two then followed Solomon and Yugi, both of them smiling with pride as they watched everyone congratulating their son.

Solomon stopped as they were just outside of the church doors. He glanced over to Yugi and gave a warm smile as he noticed that the other's amethyst eyes shone with excitement, his cheeks slightly flushed with nerves and the blissful smile that played on his lips. Truly the elder was happy that he managed to live to see his grandson's wedding. Solomon then stepped away, letting Yugi's father step forward and hold out his arm for Yugi to take. The younger got the message and happily linked his arm with his father's.

"I am so happy for you, Yugi." The man said, his voice was quiet and just above a whisper as he was afraid that if he had spoken any louder then the tears would fall from his eyes. However it was too late as he felt a single tear fall from his eye. The man quickly wiped away the stray tear. That was when they heard the wedding music being played and the massive doors slowly opened, revealing a spacious main hall lined with pews which were filled with people and down at the aisle stood Atem, wearing the same black tuxedo as Yugi.

At the sight of Atem Yugi's eyes shone even brighter with excitement and happiness as he gazed, lovingly at his other half. His father began to slowly walk down the aisle, leading Yugi. Gods he was nervous, but he was so in love and so happy to see the love of his life waiting for him at the alter and gods he wished the music would play faster so he could be with Atem sooner.

As the doors opened Atem's head shot up, his red eyes widened, his breath hitched and his mouth hung open slightly agape as he took in the sight of his Aibou, who was wearing a white tuxedo, the white perfectly showing off the other's perfect porcelain, skin. Atem truly fell in love all over again as he took in how the tuxedo heightened Yugi's beauty and purity. He loved how Yugi's amethyst shone with happiness, the way that Yugi was smiling lovingly at him, how the other made Atem forget about the world and feel like they were the only people in the entire world. Then Yugi started making his way down the aisle, along with his father, every step entrancing the Egyptian and making him almost drool.

After, what felt like an eternity, Yugi's father let go of Yugi. Atem hed out his hand, which Yugi was more than happy to take and taller gently pulled Yugi up onto the alter. Then the room fell silent and the minister began talking. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Yugi Muto and Atem Yami. If anyone has any reasons as to why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." There was no answer, much to Atem and Yugi's delight. The minister nodded and then looked over to Yugi. "Do you, Yugi Muto, take Atem to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to cherish and love, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Yugi looked at the minister and then to Atem, a loving smile on his face. "I do." With that he gently took Atem's left hand and placed a golden ring on his ring finger.

The minister looked to Atem. "Atem Yami, do you take Yugi to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to cherish and love, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Atem, who had never taken his eyes off of Yugi for even a second, gave a loving smile of his own. "I do." Atem gingerly took Yugi's left hand and gently slid the ring onto his ring finger.

"Then with the power bestowed upon me by the church of domino city, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the husband." As soon as the words left his mouth Atem had pulled Yugi in and kissed him. The kiss was quick and chaste, and held all the love that they had for each other. The crowd cheered and the parents cried as they watched their precious sons exchange rings and solidify their marriage. Anzu, Joey, Tristan and Duke all cheered as tears of happiness streamed down their faces.

As the two pulled away Atem placed his forehead on Yugi's and he gazed into his amethyst eyes. "I will treasure and cherish you, both in this life and in the afterlife."

Yugi let out a small giggle. "I will love you forever and always. Now that we have found each other I will never let you go."

HF62 & Kira: AWWWWWWWWW! Their so cute!

Yugi: O/O

Atem: Thanks :D

Kikyo: Thank you for reading Wedding Bells. ^.^

HF62: I hope you enjoyed reading it! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

Kira: Please remember to RnR ^.^


End file.
